


No regrets

by ads1008



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pinning, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Tony likes Steve and thought it would be a good idea to go and sleep in Steve's room.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/ Tony Stark
Kudos: 65





	No regrets

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoy it. Please comment.

Tony stood in front of the oven waiting for his pizza to finish cooking. He was so tired from having to clean up the mess Loki caused today. All he wanted to do was go to sleep. He closed his eyes nodding off then he felt someone behind him. He each a hand around to feel who it was but he accidentally grabbed something he didn’t want to or maybe he did. 

“Woah, Tony, I get we are all tired and could use some sleep, but could you maybe remove your hand” Steve would never admit it that honestly, he liked it. Tony pulled back feeling slightly embarrassed the last thing he wanted to do was catch a sexual harassment case. 

“I'm sorry Cap, I might be a flirt but I’m no creep. I’m just really tired, that’s all.” Steve nodded in agreement. 

“You need to get to bed.’’ Steve snaked around and grabbed a cup from above Tony’s head. Tony’s heart was pounding out of his chest. All he wanted to do was jump this man’s bones but that would be wrong since he was his teammate but at the same time, Tony had a perfect view of his abs. 

“My bed or yours?” Steve chuckled and rolled his eyes. He didn’t hate the idea of having Tony in his bed. Even if he was just able to hold him all night while they slept but they couldn’t do that. 

“You’re ridiculous Tony. Goodnight.” Tony was left alone in the kitchen with all of the impure thoughts. Would it be weird if he snuck in his room and fell asleep, Tony thought? Steve’s strong arms wrapped around his smaller frame. Then he would wake up to Steve’s smiling face looking back at him. Tony left the pizza and went straight to Steve. 

Tony stared at the door that only separated him from the one thing he desired but he felt a little weird if he opened the door. He would be borderline being crazy. At the same time, he could blame it on sleepwalking. Tony sucked a breath in and slowly opened the door to reveal a sleeping Steve. He looked so small for someone that was 6’2. Tony tiptoed not wanting to make any noise. He lifted the blanket up and slid in making sure not to rock the bed. 

Steve felt a slight movement knowing exactly who it was in his room, but he didn’t want that person to know he knew. Steve turned over pulling Tony tight against him releasing a squeak from Tony. This made Steve smile. Steve leaned closer placing his lips to the other’s man’s neck and then he whispered into his ear. 

“If you just wanted to get in my bed all you had to do was ask. Next, we could do more than just sleep.” Steve's voice was rough, sending shivers down Tony’s spine. His heart quickened wanting to lead things farther, but he also thought they were both tired and didn’t really want them to regret anything in the morning. Steve placed both of his hands on his hips and pulled him closer with and unexpected surprise which he wasn’t mad about. Tony bit down on his lip not caring about tomorrow. 

He knew what he wanted tonight. Tony turned, getting on top of Steve placing his hands above his head.

“Tony.” Steve roared not objecting to what was happening. Tony kissed him, snaking his tongue over Steve’s lips. This made a moan escape from Steve’s lips. He moved his hands down his chest to the top of his pajama pants. 

“Tell me when to stop. I can leave right now we can pretend none of this happened. Do you want that Captain Rogers?” Once he said that he saw desire burn in Steve’s eyes. Steve pulled his pants off throwing them in the corner.

The sun slowly crept into the room signifying it was morning. Tony found himself still in Steve’s arms but naked. He slowly removed Steve’s arm moving to the edge of the bed picking up his shirt that was close by, but he wasn’t sure where else his clothes were. He felt warmth spread over him and gentle kisses on his shoulder. 

“Hey, last night was fun right. Maybe we could do it again.” Tony smiled and turned placing a kiss on top of Steve’s hand. “Yeah, I would like that.” Steve grabbed hold of him and spun him around, so they were nose to nose. 

“Why not right now.” He growled. Tony bit his lip liking that idea. He through the shirt to the side and pushed Steve down with a laugh causing them both to laugh.


End file.
